


this must be what thrill feels like, darling

by pinkhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft NCT Dream, donghyuck is the confident gay, for now, hehehe idk how to tag, mark is awkward, markhyuck, soft markhyuck, this just has the dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhyucks/pseuds/pinkhyucks
Summary: Surprisingly, the dream dorm isnt a complete mess without Mark, mostly because Donghyuck stays with them frequently. With Donghyuck away filming for their comeback and in the dream dorm, he rarely sees him, so Mark plans a way to meet him.OrThe food from nct dream's dorm gets stolen by somebody (*cough* mark *cough*), so Mark drags Donghyuck to the grocery store to get food in the middle of the night.





	this must be what thrill feels like, darling

"You are disgustingly in love" Yuta rolls his eyes.

Mark agrees internally but whines in protest at Yuta's words, lowering his phone screen's brightness in an attempt to hide his search history, comprising of 'Haechan cute moments, Haechan aegyo compilation, Haechan duality, Haechan Cherry Bomb focus' and much, _much_ more.

"I'm _not_ in love with him, hyung-" he but was met with the groans of the 8 other 127 members in the dorm, "Either he's lying or everyone else _but_ him knows that he's been making googly eyes over Donghyuck for the past 5 years" Doyoung says but before Mark could say anything, Johnny gets up from the couch and puts a finger on his lips, Mark looks at him with a raised eyebrow but the older smiles softly, "think about it"

So Mark _does_ think about it, way too much actually. Since 127 has no schedule for a few days, nct u isn't promoting and dream....well he isn't in dream anymore, he thinks about Donghyuck alot while lying down on his bed. His soft brown hair, the moles scattered on his chocolate skin, his heart shaped lips and his deep brown eyes.

He's been thinking about Donghyuck for so long probably because he hasn't seen him....yeah, not because he's in _love_ him or anything, right? 

Right.

But what if it's he acts out of line when he finally sees the boy? If he's thinking like this now, imagine how he'll react when he gets to meet him again after a long time. But if he doesn't see Hyuck now, he'd go crazy for sure. But what is he comes up as too clingy? After all he's been very cold towards the brown haired, what if he'd find it odd with the affection he suddenly shows-

Mark groans internally.

He decides to go see him so he can finally get rid of those annoying thoughts (mostly fueled by Yuta) tomorrow, when the dreamies have a rest day before promoting their new song again. So he can finally hear the smaller boy's honey voice again, he can see those cute moles up close again, so he can smell his lavender-

" _Jesus_ , Mark" Yuta snaps his head up, from the manga he was reading, "You're talking about him like he _died_ "

"I haven't seen him in so long, he might have"

"It's been a fucking month"

" _2_ months"

Yuta rolls his eyes "You're going to meet Hyuck tomorrow right? Wear something nice and put on that new perfume i bought you", Mark turns to face him, "o-okay. Wait, how'd you know i was gonna-" 

"You talk out loud alot"

The rapper turns bright red, "Yeah, I'm gonna go to see him, for the first time in like....2 months? But how do I go up to him?"

Yuta squints at him as though to say _is this kid being serious_ but when he saw Mark's round confused eyes he sighed, "Go to the elevator, one floor up, when you see a bright multi-colored mat, knock on the door once -or twice, they might be sleeping- and just walk right in."

"I know _that-"_

"Sure didn't seem like it"

"But, what's my reason to go there?" 

Yuta looked exasperated but had a fond look in his eyes, "To see Hyuck, you fucking moron, I thought we went past that" and Mark rubbed his nape awkwardly, "What if he finds it weird? Me going to visit him out of the blue, he's mostly used to me pushing him away, or refusing his kisses", the older boy sighed, "Maybe you should have returned his affection in the first place-"

"Mark, what Yuta is trying to say is" a new voice, Mark spins around to see Taeyong, "The affection you wanted to return but didn't, do it now, it's a start" Jungwoo's head pokes in from outside Mark and Yuta's room, "Show him you care as well, you've been pushing away his advances for years now, other than best friend kinda things", WinWIn pokes his head in too "He'll love the attention you're giving him, then you'll finally realize your feelings and you can adopt a puppy together"

Mark falls silent at that. Jaehyun and Johnny suddenly walk past before pausing at their door, "What is this? A meeting?", Mark splutters, blushing at how many members heard his conversation with Yuta but Johnny yells, "Yo! Taeil, Doyoung, Quit cooking and come join us! We're talking about Mark's feelings for Haechan!"

Mark mumbles, "My feelings for him" and Taeyong put a warm hand on his shoulder, "Go to see him tomorrow and you'll know what you feel" and the younger nods confidently, "But I'm gonna make a reason for him to see me"

Taeyong frowns, "What...?" 

Mark picks up a large empty crinkled garbage bag from under the bed and stuffs it in his backpack before grabbing his phone and throwing on a hoodie over his tank top, "I'm gonna steal their food and make just him and me go grocery shopping so we can talk. Bye guys!" and sped out of the 127 dorm.

Taeil who came from the kitchen with Doyoung,heard the conversation, dropped his spatula and massaged his forehead, "Bloody idiot"

The members chorused, "Agreed"

There Mark was, at 12am in the dreamies' dorm, stuffing cans of food in his backpack. With how much Jisung ate, it didn't really take much time to empty the cupboards and when Mark was done, he stood triumphantly over his over stuffed black bag proud of himself. He stood there for a minute or two just thinking of how long of a grocery trip it would take for him and Donghyuck to re-fill the shelves when he heard a door creaking open. 

Mark panicked when he saw Donghyuck walking into the kitchen, wearing way too short shorts that were hiked up (Mark's heart skipped a beat), revealing his honey thighs, his hair a mess and a hint of drool on his chin. 

"Uhhh, hey Hyuckie? Watcha' doin' here?" Mark kicked his bag under the counter, and placed his elbow under his chin in an attempt to act natural but the vocalist raised an eyebrow, "What am _I_ doing here? Mark, I live here"

"Oh?" he awkwardly laughed, "You do? I-" and Haechan walked to him, "Yeah, what're you doing here Mark?"

"I-"

"And don't joke around, it's way too early for this shit"

Mark gulped, his plan was going wrong way too fast. He was supposed to empty the shelves tonight, hoping Donghyuck would realize by tomorrow, call Mark up and they could both go shopping and finally have some alone time but.....it wasn't working out.

"I-I wanted to visit the dorm and I did, saw the shelves were empty and um, wanted to go grocery shopping for you guys" he said, the rapper realized how selfish he was being: he missed Haechan so he decided to go to him and accidentally disrupted his only few hours of sleep before he had to go back to working tirelessly for the comeback. The least he could do was drop his stupid idea and buy some delicious food for the dreamies, since (he saw their cupboards) they mostly only had canned beans and chicken. 

"You should go back to sleep, I was just heading out anyways" he pointed to the door and began to walk out, when he felt a warm hand grab his, "I'm not that sleepy, we can go to that small convenience store together"

"N-no Hyuck it's fine-" But the boy was already out the door, a thin sweater in his hand and a wad of cash in the other.

"And.....you're in your shorts" 

Mark put in three packets of lays chips into the trolley cart and Haechan picked 6 apples in hopes to balance it out, but nope, the cart was still overflowing with junk food and like 6 apples and 4 packs of diet coke.

"Um Mark, maybe we should pick up something healthier? We're gonna have bad skin with all this junk food" the younger said eyeing their cart which was placed right next to a 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away' sticker. He quickly put in one more apple into their cart.

"Jisung is eating more chips these days right? He'd like these flavours-" Mark said before Donghyuck snickered, "Is this you're way of getting back at him for poking fun at you when you got pimples? Make him get pimples too?" 

Mark paused when putting his 4 packet of super rings and laughed, "He should know the pain of pimples, honestly he's going through puberty, how does he _still_ have baby skin?" 

Donghyuck agreed and pulled Mark by his waist, other hand on the cart and walked to the fruits and vegetables section. He left the cart and picked up a plastic bag, his left hand still around Mark, and single handedly put in some veggies.

Donghyuck was talking, "Renjun and Chenle love eating carrots nowadays, or is it because their hungry after dance practice adn it's the only thing in our fridge?" he put in a bunch of carrots into the cart. "Jeno eats what Jaemin cooks for him and Jaemin loves cooking food with cilantro-" but Mark zoned out. Why? As much as he loved hearing Hyucks voice, Mark was finally close to the smaller boy, _so_ close that he hoped the smaller couldn't hear his loud heartbeat. From their lack of distance, the older could smell his lavender scent and could spot the moles on his neck. Mark put his chin on his head and wrapped his hand around his waist. The rapped swore he felt the younger still. But he didn't move, and Mark whispered, "I missed you Hyuckie, I missed you so much"

But no, that wasn't it, it was more than missing him and Mark realized now what Taeyong meant. Only when he saw Donghyuck he was brave enough to come to terms with the fact that he'd like him for over 5 years and was just too scared to say so.

When he entered SM entertainment as a trainee and had met Donghyuck, he'd pinned the fast beating of his heart on him just being happy he finally made a friend in Korea. 

The next three years as a trainee he'd pushed his feelings aside and focused on debuting, working hard and honing his skills.

When he finally debuted in NCT U, he kept his mind on showing his best self to fans.

When he was in 127, he had Donghyuck with him, but juggling between being the main rapper of two units was his priority.

And in Dream? it was his hardest time. He was the oldest and had to bare with his teasing and skinship that Haechan loved to show. In Dream, he was the leader, who everyone depended on but Mark had no choice but to turn to Hyuck because after being in three units, he was so tired and he didn't push the younger away like he did on camera. He welcomed his touches and hugs that Donghyuck initiated when he thought the older was fast asleep.

After he graduated, he was taken away from his best friend, seeing him lesser and lesser during Dream's comebacks and promotions. And the older thought about him more and more. And less and less as just a friend (he never went further from that point).

But now, Donghyuck was here. With Mark. And Mark realized he was staring way to long at the younger when Donghyuck's pulled his hand from around Mark, turned to him and sighed, "So now are you gonna tell me what this all is about?"

"Huh?" 

"Tell me" he smirked and cupped his jaw, "What you meant when you said you saw me less and less as just a friend.

Mark's eyes grew wide and Donghyuck giggled, "You were mumbling and I only made out the last part, you talk aloud alot" 

"Ah" Mark breathed and looked at the floor, avoiding the younger boy's eyes, "It's nothing...." but Hyuck lifted his chin with his slender fingers up to him, "You really think I didn't notice the bag of our food under the counter?" and Mark burned red, "And you weren't exactly quiet....you slammed the cupboards shut and whooped everytime you cleared a shelf" 

"I missed you" Mark whispered then corrected him self, "No, I miss you and God, I don't know what I would've done if I went another day without seeing you" and the older saw his cheeks go pink and decided to continue, "And thanks to Yuta hyung, I realized some things. I love your soft skin, your doe eyes, your aura. Like when you walk into the room? You're a breath of fresh air. I had a tough time with three units and you, you helped me. I hated to admit I was having a hard time but you were always there for me, to comfort me. Your hugs at night when you thought i was asleep?" Donghyuck blushed when he said that and Mark went on, "It was what I looked forward to everyday. When you were injured, I wanted nothing more than to just keep you safe, with me and I wanted to tell you that" he then gestured to the cart next to them, "which ended up with us going grocery shopping cause my brilliant plan was to steal all your food" 

Donghyuck smiled softly and leaned forwards, breath hitting Mark's lips when he spoke, "Why does this make me love you even more?". "Y-You do?" he blinked and the other boy rolled his eyes, "Everyone knew -even Jisung-"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" he pouted and Mark's eyes fell to his lips, "and I really owe Yuta, because thanks to him-"

"Donghyuck" he interrupted, "Can I.....kiss you?" The brown haired boy froze and looked at Mark who mumbled, "I'm sorry- I didn't want to come off like that, I thought you like dme and I liked you and I um wanted to show you that I did for a long time- but I can think of another way to make up for all that skinship that I never returned, that's like not mouth to mouth? anything you're comfortable with-" 

And yeah, loved the taste of watermelons, but the watermelon flavored chapstick that Donghyuck used was _way_ better. Maybe since it was on Donghyuck's lips. 

The smaller boy tip-toed and put his arms around Mark's neck while gently pressing his lips to his, thumbs rubbing Mark's nape softly when he giggled, "Canada, close your eyes"

And Mark quickly snapped his eyes shut and another giggle sent Mark's heart into a frenzy. The older kissed with fervour and he was confident the younger let out an tiny sound.

He went with the flow and brought his hands up around the other's waist, brushing against his thigh when he realized how cold Donghyuck was. He slowly pulled away from Donghyuck, who's lips were swollen pink and eyes drowsy, and cleared his throat, "Your're freezing, and it's late, we should head back now" and the other nodded, smirking at Mark's state, "Yeah" 

When they were at the counter, their food items being scanned, Mark turned to Donghyuck when the latter laced their fingers together, "You're free tomorrow, Markie? I heard that the hyungs at the 127 dorm are going out for bowling, so let's go out for lunch at 2?" 

Mark choked, "Wait, as in a date?" and Donghyuck laughed, "Yes Mark or you don't want to go on a date with me?" and he shook his head quickly, "No no no! I'd love to!" but he then took notice of the smaller boy's dark circles and tired smile, "Wait no, you've been working too much for this comeback, you need a rest" "I want to take you on a date-" The younger whined but Mark stood straighter handing the cashier his credit card and squeezed Donghyuck's hand, "Take me on a lunch date another day, tomorrow we're gonna have a date- in your bed" 

When he took his credit card back he saw the elderly cashier's eyes widen at his words, when it dawned on him his phrasing choices, Donghyuck already giggled and grabbed the bag with the food and pulled Mark out of the shop, "Hey, now at least Mrs Park knows she can't hit on me anymore"

"Hyuckie!"

They both laughed and walked back to their dorm building, Mark's mind swarming with _Donghyuck, Donghyuck_ and _Donghyuck._ His heart was still pounding like crazy, and his hands must've been sweaty in Donghyuck's, but really, Mark loved things like this because he was here, _with him_. 

Mark was always prepared, he knew how to handle situations, hated surprises and liked it that way. But there was this thrill when he was with the younger boy, like he never knew what was going to happen, and he decided that more than any feeling of happiness and joy, anything with Lee Donghyuck would top it. 

**Author's Note:**

> the titles from loona chuu's song: heart attack.  
> and sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, i'll correct it later! i just really want to post this one shot cause i luv markhyuck  
> give kudos and comment if you like it!


End file.
